


Bad Romance

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Action, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Juliet being a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: Thomas was never a jealous type, but one look at Juliet's new boyfriend wake a green eyed monster in him. Does Ethan is really that crystal clear?PS. Idea was from twitter group chat, girls you rocks! Thank you @Bicoco for help with ideas.PS2. English isn't my first language, all mistakes are mine
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53





	Bad Romance

Magnum was never a jealous type in any of his relationships with women. But when he didn't even notice when Higgins started to be more and more in love with the doctor she met at the hospital, their relationship changed and that was something he had a problem to deal with. Doctor Ethan Shah was handsome, funny, and charming, at least everyone was telling him that, but for Magnum, it wasn't that obvious. He had a feeling the man wasn't exactly crystal clear. Thomas was observing him, trying to avoid looking at the place the doctor had his hands on.  
They were at La Mariana with all their friends. Magnum was waiting for drinks, when he noticed Ethan's hand traveling to Higgins's knee, slowly slipping on her inner thigh. Thomas looked back when at once he heard TC's voice behind him.

"If you wanted to hide the jealousy...you are doing it wrong," he said, standing next to him. 

"I'm not jealous, I'm happy my partner found a man that is good for her…"

"She found a man that isn't you, but let's face it Tommy...you waited too long and she couldn't stay in the same place for over two years,"

"I know," he nodded, "but it doesn't mean that something in this guy made me cringe," he added, "I don't want him to hurt her, she may not be with me, but I still care about her," 

"I know you do, but you have to let her be happy. Juliet cares about your opinion and it's hard for her to see you don't like her choice," 

"I can't help it," Magnum whispered, "it's like six sense that tells me she is in danger, that doctor isn't as good as we all think,"

"You have to let it go, brother," TC said, patting his shoulder. 

"I know," he nodded, taking drinks from the counter. 

Juliet was observing TC and Magnum talking by the bar. She was feeling that her relationship with Thomas changed since she was dating Ethan. Higgins knew he wanted her happiness but the dynamic of their relationship wasn't as good as before and the last thing she wanted was to lose her friend. At once she felt Ethan's lips next to her ear, she wasn't used to showing affection like that, mainly because it was a lot of time since someone touched her that way. Ethan didn't push her to do anything, having sex after so much time wasn't something she wanted to do right away, but she knew it's an option like in any relationship.  
Juliet came back from her thoughts when she heard Magnum and TC voices by the table. She looked at her partner before he placed a drink right in front of her. 

"How was the case?" Ethan asked politely, knowing how much Juliet wanted them both to be on good terms. 

"It was good, thanks," Thomas answered, sipping beer from his bottle. 

"I wouldn't want to see her again at the hospital," Ethan said, kissing Juliet's cheek. 

"We were okay before and I think we will be good now too, with you or without," Magnum hissed, placing his bottle on the table.

Magnum felt everyone's sight on him, he was trying to be calm, he tried, but the fact Ethan was claiming Juliet as his, making Magnum's blood boil in his veins. Thomas stood up, placing money for everyone's drinks before he left then surprised.  
Juliet stood up right after him, walking behind until they both reach Ferrari. She grabbed him by his arm, forcing him to look at her. 

"What's wrong with you?" she asked calmly, "he is trying to be nice. I told him how much it means to me, so you both get along, and he is doing his best. Why won't you?"

"I don't want to talk," he said, quickly. 

"We will," she said loudly, standing in front of him, won't let him get in the car.

"Okay, if you want that," he crossed his arms, looking straight into her eyes, "this guy is not for you Higgy. He is funny and charming but he is not for you. I have a feeling that he will bring trouble or worse and I won't look at it with my hands tied, because everyone is in love with doctor Shah. I know you," he said calmer. 

"You were supposed to be my friend Thomas," she whispered, her voice cracked at his name, "I wasn't that happy since I lost Richard. You know how hard it is for me to trust people, to tell them about my feelings, but even then, you decided to think more about yourself than me. Because we don't work as before, we don't do whatever you want and that's something that ruins your peace? That's why you want to ruin mine? Because you want Higgins who will stay in the mansion, agreeing to every stupid idea you will have, and entertain you while you will be bored?" she shouted, "since now one Magnum, you are on your own...I don't have a friend anymore," she added, walking back to the bar.

Magnum was observing her when she was going back to the bar. He knew everything he said was harsh, he knew how hard it for Juliet was to open up, not only to Ethan but also to him. Thomas got into the car, loudly closing the door behind him before starting the engine. No matter what he will do, he won't get back the words he said.  
Juliet walked to the bar, her body shaking from the amount of anger and sadness she had in her. She knew it will be hard with Thomas, that he will reject her for having her own life. She sat at her place, Ethan's arm wrapped around her, receiving a sad smile from Juliet. 

"Everything's okay?" he asked. 

"Yes, but I want to go home if you don't mind," she said, biting her lip. 

"Of course," he answered, followed her to the car.

*****  
Juliet had problems with falling to sleep, she was tossing and turning for an hour before she settled and fell asleep with Ethan's hand placed on her waist. She didn't check if Magnum went back home, she saw Ferrari in front of the guest house and it was enough for her to know after their fight, but the truth was that she hated when the day ended with them being on bad terms.  
After a few hours of sleep Juliet's eyes popped open, she looked at the clock. 3 am wasn't the best time to be awake and she needed a moment to recognize her bedroom, before turning around to face Ethan. Her eyes were still closed when her hand was reaching to the spot where he was before she fell asleep, but now the place was cold and empty.  
Juliet felt her stomach tighten, it wasn't normal, she knew something bad was going on, but she didn't know what, yet. Higgins hissed at the contact of the cold floor with her feet, she took one of her loose shirts and put it on her mint tank top and panties.  
She couldn't find him in the kitchen or the living room and was just about to go to the garden when she saw someone walking towards the guest house. Juliet remembers that Thomas was at home, or at least the car was. She didn't have time to take the gun from the drawer, the feeling tightened around her heart making her anxiety rise. Juliet opened the door and before she knew it, she was tiptoed barefoot, towards the guest house, she was just about to enter the house when she heard dogs walking behind her. 

"Stay," she whispered, looking at two Dobermans. 

Juliet gently closed the door behind her. She was hoping Magnum didn't leave his things everywhere, she didn't want the man or woman to know she was here. Not yet anyway.  
Higgins walked towards the bedroom, didn't know what she will do if she will find someone there, without a gun, but since Ethan was gone and she wasn't sure about where Magnum was, she was double worried. 

Juliet slowly opened the door, she got used to the darkness quite fast, when she saw Ethan bending over Thomas with a half-full syringe in his arms. 

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" she asked, catching his attention.

"You shouldn't be here…" he answered, taking a step towards her. 

"Who's talking," she said sarcastically, trying to look for anything she can use as a weapon. 

"I don't want to hurt you, Juliet, that's not the plan," he shook his head, placing the syringe on the nightstand. 

"What plan?" she asked quickly, looking at Magnum.

He lay still and for a moment Juliet thought Ethan killed him, but at once his chest rose, letting her know he was just drugged.  
Ethan took a step towards her, alarming all her senses before she felt his hand around her throat. She didn't want to pass out, she couldn't because if she did, Magnum would probably be dead when she woke up. Juliet hit Ethan's throat causing him to catch his breath, she was just about to hit him harder when at once he turned her around, pressing her to the wall. Higgins felt his hand on her throat again, but she didn't let him tighten it, she bounced herself, using all the strength she had in her legs, making Ethan land on his back, crashing one of the glass sculptures. She was so close to making him pass out before she felt the sharp pain in her stomach spilling through her ribs. Juliet looked at him, he was breathing heavy, blood streamed from his face and knee when he punched her right in her face, making her vision blurry. Higgins wanted to fight, she had to, the stake was Magnum's life and she didn't want to let Ethan hurt him. She wanted to stand up, but before she did she felt the pain spilling once again through her whole body.  
Juliet was laying on her stomach, with her sight locked on Ethan who was moving towards Magnum with the same syringe, Juliet was fighting with the urge to close her eyes. She wanted to save him, fight with Ethan with all the strength she had left, but before she could do anything her eyes closed shut. 

*********  
Juliet was woken up by the soft sound of the machines. Her eyes were still closed when she felt the pain spilling all over her body. Higgins didn't register what machines she heard, but at once her eyes popped open at the memory of Ethan at Magnum's house. 

Juliet sat straight, trying to remove the cables and needle placed in her arm when she felt someone's hands pushing her on the bed. She looked up, her vision still blurry, when she saw Kumu holding her tight. 

"Thomas," she said loudly, "he is in danger," she added, on the verge of tears. 

"Shh," Kumu whispered, "calm down,"

Juliet looked around, TC and Rick were standing next to her bed observing her before the door opened slightly letting someone in. Higgins was in shock, trying to get up from the bed and save Thomas, but before she knew it he was standing next to her bed. 

"Juliet," he said with a soothing voice, "it's okay, breathe,"

"I saw…" she breathed heavily, "I saw he drugged you...I thought he will…"

"Can you give us a moment?" Magnum asked his friends.

"Of course," they all said in unison. 

Thomas was holding Juliet tight, slowly caressing her hair before everyone left the room. He was feeling her trembling body, heavy breath, and tight grip of her hands on his arm. Magnum waited a few minutes before she started to breathe slower.

"You are safe," he said, looking at her bruised face.

"I wasn't worry about me, I saw Ethan with a syringe at your bedroom," her voice cracked when mind drift off to that memory, "he wanted to drug you, or kidnap you,"

"Juliet," he pulled her away to look into her eyes, "Ethan...his son was kidnaped,"

"His son?" she tilted her head. 

"Ivan...he kidnapped his son and told him to get near…" 

"He wanted to get into you through me…" she avoided his sight.

"Juliet," he cupped her face in his large hands, "he didn't want to take me, he wanted to take away from me someone I love the most," he added looking into her eyes, "I'd never forgiven myself…" 

"Thomas," she touched his forehead with hers, "we're good now," she smiled, causing his heart to skip a bit, "I'm so sorry for what I said back then at La Mariana…" she added, not looking into his eyes. 

"Stop it," he said quickly, "we are good," 

"I want to go home," she said lifting her sight, "I hate hospitals now," 

"We will ask the doctor if he will say yes, I'll take you home," 

Juliet looked at Thomas who was now leaving her hospital bed, she heard his words, loud and clear, but she wasn't ready for saying the same. Juliet loved him too, but all that had happened during those few hours made her scared. The first time she met Magnum, she was scared, not about herself but him. 

******  
Magnum was holding Juliet's bag in one hand when the other was placed at the small of her back. The doctor let her leave in one condition, he will wake her up every hour to check if she was okay. Thomas helped Juliet sit on the sofa, she was sore and the pain ached in her body every time she took a deeper breath and sat in the wrong position. 

"Are you hungry?" Magnum asked, placing her bag on the chair, "I can make you pancakes," 

"No, thank you," she smiled, "good the doctor let me go home," she added. 

"I think he was a bit afraid of you. Even sore you could kick his ass,"

"I didn't kick Ethan's," she whispered.

"Hey," he sat next to her, "he didn't want to take me, he wanted to take you,"

"What will happen with him now?" 

"He will testify against Ivan, his son is safe with his mom, and Rick and TC catch Ivan when he thought Ethan have you,"

"I was unconscious for two days and you did all the work," she smiled again, "will you stay?"

"Of course, I will wake you every hour and ask hard questions," he grinned. 

"I know I should answer you…" she looked at him, "you said that he wanted to take away the person you loved the most...and I feel that too, those feelings, but it's hard…"

"Juliet," he caressed her cheek with his thumb, "I'm not going anywhere, we will have all the time you need to figure it out," he kissed her forehead, "but now you need rest," 

"Thomas?" 

"Yes?" he answered immediately, "can we lay together for a while?" she bites her lip.

"I'd love that," he smiled before letting her lay on his chest, placing pillows along her body, to make her comfortable. 

Thomas never felt the sweeter weight placed on his chest, Juliet was breathing slowly letting him know she was already fast asleep. He checked the time, preparing his alarm to go off in an hour, when his hand was caressing Juliet's hair, kissing the top of her head. He knew she won't open so fast to him, he was ready to say those three words a long time ago, but for him, the most important thing was she was feeling the same way as he. Thomas was ready to prove to her how much he loves her, no matter how long it will take, Magnum was ready to wait.


End file.
